IPod Shufflle Challenge
by ZoSanFreakX
Summary: As the tittle surgests. Some are K, Some are T and some are M.


"On My Own" From Les Miserbles

Paring(s): FranceXCanada and hints of RussiaXCanada

Rating: K

Francis strolled the moonlit sky, the night was beautiful as usual. The sky was a dark blue with diamond shaped stars that were like Christmas lights. One thing was still the same though, Francis was alone. A long time ago, Him and Matthew used to stroll the streets just talking about anything and everything but that was when they were in love.

"_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to. Without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to," _Francis sighed to himself walking the streets along, hands in pocket as he walked around with no direction. "_And now the night is near, Now I can make believe he's here," _Francis closed his eyes tightly, He could almost feel Matthew near him, his precious Matthew.

_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
>When everybody else is sleeping<br>I think of him and then I'm happy _

_With the company I'm keeping  
>The city goes to bed<br>And I can live inside my head_

Francis turned around to see a image of Matthew, Standing there with Kumajirou in his arms. Matthew was smiling at him like he used to. Francis felt alive with this image. If he kid on that Matthew was with him and not with Ivan then Francis felt happy. He imaged he was still with Matthew. This happened mostly every night, Francis would stroll around the streets and when no one was watching Francis pretended Matthew was with him. It had nothing to do with the Frenchman's sanity or anything, He just new he was at his happiest if the Canadian was near him.

_On my own  
>Pretending he's beside me<br>All alone  
>I walk with him till morning <em>

Although no one was actually there, Francis talked as if Matthew was actually there when he new that Matthew was with Ivan somewhere. Francis knew deep down that there was no way that he would feel Matthew's beautiful soft skin or Matthews silk like hair but when night time approaches, It was like Matthew was here till morning.

_Without him  
>I feel his arms around me<br>And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
>And he has found me <em>

Francis couldn't exactly help feel so strongly towards Matthew, He practically raised Matthew until Arthur took Matthew away from him in fear that Matthew would grow up like Francis but he still felt strongly for the boy, even when shit went down and Matthew found someone else. Francis couldn't come to terms that Ivan was chosen over him and that he would never feel his boy in his arms ever again.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
>All the lights are misty in the river<br>In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
>And all I see is him and me forever and forever<em>

Francis controlled the whole situation with his mind since the image of Matthew is a figment of his own imagination, his own selfish needs. It was the same each time, Matthew was happy and Francis was even happier with him. Practically Francis played the same scene every night he went on a walk.

_And I know it's only in my mind  
>That I'm talking to myself and not to him<br>And although I know that he is blind  
>Still I say, there's a way for us<em>

But sometimes peoples mind's like to mess about with them. Francis often pictured Ivan too, with Matthew and they were both happy. Francis sighed at the thought of Matthew being with anyone else. He felt so strongly for him that he never considered Matthew's feelings and he knew Matthew was happy with Ivan.

_I love him  
>But when the night is over<br>He is gone  
>The river's just a river <em>

_Without him__  
><em>_The world around me changes__  
><em>_The trees are bare and everywhere__  
><em>_The streets are full of strangers_

It felt like it was far too early for morning to appear but it did and soon but surely the images of Matthew faded and Francis was all alone, tired and all alone. Without his weird images, the world seemed so dull and boring.

_I love him  
>But every day I'm learning<br>All my life  
>I've only been pretending<br>Without me  
>His world would go on turning<br>A world that's full of happiness  
>That I have never known <em>

Francis knew it was unhealthy to have these images and everytime it just upset him even more but he felt so lonely without Matthew. He never knew what love without lust meant until he liked Matthew. He now strolled the lonely street. Alone

_I love him__  
><em>_I love him__  
><em>_I love him__  
><em>_But only on my own_

**A/n: Erm, I dunno if its OOC or not because of it being a serious song I didn't want to put a preverted France if you know what I mean..**


End file.
